Polyolefins are plastic materials useful for making a wide variety of valued products due to their combination of features such as stiffness, ductility, barrier properties, temperature resistance, optical properties, availability and low cost. In particular, polyethylene (PE) is one of the largest volume polymers consumed in the world. It is a versatile polymer that offers high performance relative to other polymers and alternative materials such as glass or metal. An ongoing need exists for improved polymers and polymer compositions displaying desired processing characteristics with the ability to extend their application utility.